CN City
by Jonathan579
Summary: After experimenting with his dimensional gateway device. A man is accidentally transported to the CN universe. Now he must find a way to get back home while also adjusting to life as a cartoon.


During one afternoon on a Saturday one young man was spending his free time on his laptop watching classic Cartoon Network on Youtube. The man in question was named Jonathan Bolanos. He had black hair and wore a black zipped up hoodie with a black shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Watching CN always made him nostalgic for the good old days. Ever since was a kid he had always watched the shows on Cartoon Network every time he turned on the TV. However like all fans he too hated how CN has declined over the years like how live action programs were added and very low quality cartoons like Johnny Test and Problem Solvers. His favorite segments from the old Cartoon Network were the City Bumpers.

He liked how the CN characters interacted with each other on a daily basis and how the city itself looked semi realistic. Cartoon Network was starting to get back on track with shows such as Adventure Time and Regular Show but many fans still wanted CN City to return to the network featuring characters from previous characters plus the current ones. It would have been a good way for the network to celebrate their 20th anniversary, but CN city's fate remains uncertain. Until now that is…

"Hey Jonathan come here, I want to show you something" said a voice that came from the garage.

Jonathan turned off his laptop and got up from his bed then went to the garage to see what was so important.

When he got to the garage he saw that the voice belonged to his younger brother David who was working on one of his projects.

David was slightly shorter than Jonathan, had black hair, and wore a black shirt with a red and black hoodie, black jeans, and gray sneakers. Like his brother David was a huge fan of Cartoon Network back in the day and wished it would go back to its former glory.

Both of the brothers were considered to be geniuses when they were in school. Always getting good grades and inventing devices that were considered to be beyond human capability.

Currently David was working on a project that defies pure logic. It was apparently a device that opens a portal to another dimension. Jonathan and David have been working on it for the past five years and have gotten very close to completing it.

"So how is the Dimension Stick working out?" asked Jonathan.

"I think I'm really close to finishing it this time. Just think we can finally do what we always wanted to do" said David.

"You mean going to the CN universe am I right?"

"Yeah! We both have extended knowledge of every show that's ever aired on Cartoon Network, researched all we can of the network's history just for the hell of it, and we even know the horrors of fanart and fanfiction DeviantART and the internet can provide. The only thing we haven't done is interact with an actual cartoon character because it's damn impossible.

"Well it won't be so impossible once we get this baby up and running."

"True that, hey can you hand me that screwdriver over there?"

Jonathan handed David the screwdriver and started to screw in one final bolt onto the large flashlight shaped device. After that David made sure all settings were correct before turning the knobs, pressed several buttons, and pulling the lever. Both brothers held their breath as they waited for the device activate. After a few minutes nothing had happened. Out of pure frustration David walked over to a nearby wall and repeatedly banged his head against it.

"Well that didn't work, maybe we should-"

Jonathan never got to finish his sentence as a beam of light shot out of the Dimension Stick creating some sort of portal that began sucking everything in at an alarming rate.

"Jesus Christ! David grab on to something!" yelled Jonathan as he grabbed onto a nearby table.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" shouted David.

However Jonathan couldn't hold on anymore as he was sucked into the portal and in a bright flash of light it closed as if it wasn't there at all.

"Jonathan! Oh shit this is bad, this very bad." Said David now panicked

He noticed that the Dimension Stick was now severely damaged and judging from the extent, it would take several months to get back in working condition.

"I just hope that wherever Jonathan got sent to, he got there alright."

Jonathan didn't know how much time had gone by since he passed out. He felt like he just fell of a building. Carefully reaching up to massage his forehead, he could feel a hard surface behind him much like concrete, and it didn't take a detective to figure out he was sitting on a sidewalk, Rubbing is eyes a few times Jonathan got up and looked at his surroundings.

"Ugh…where the hell Am I?"

Jonathan could see that he was in a city with skyscrapers as tall as the eye can see. To his left he could glimpse the entrance of a park of some kind, while to his right the road continued to stretch with even more tall buildings. All around him, people were minding their own business as they did whatever they had planned for the day-shopping, working, all of that regular stuff while not paying Jonathan much attention.

"Did I end up somewhere downtown?" Jonathan said to himself. "If I am in middle of downtown then that means the experiment was a failure."

Jonathan felt disappointed that he and David weren't able to break through the dimensional barrier but at least they discovered the fruits of teleportation. He started to walk down the street when something strange caught his eye. Slowly, he turned his head to look at the building right behind him. Blinking in confusion, and when he got a good look at the lettering above the entrance, arching an eyebrow, he silently mouthed off the words written in faded gold lettering in all caps.

TOWNSVILLE NATIONAL BANK

"What in the hell? Townsville? From the Powerpuff Girls?"

Jonathan couldn't believe what he just read. Was someone trying to screw with him? Surely he couldn't have read that just now, but there it was as plain as day. Could he be asleep; imagining all of this? If that was the case, then why did it feel so real? He assumed that it was some kind of promotional material, but that couldn't be right. The series officially ended in 2005 and there were those two specials that came out in 2009 and 2014, and why in Oakland of all places? He expected something like this to be set up in somewhere like Hollywood. He decided to check inside and see what was going on.

Jonathan pulled the door open and was soon greeted by a burly security guard who seemed very confused by the questions Jonathan was asking him or at least very ignorant.

"New episodes? What do you mean by 'new episodes'?"

"I'm just asking if you guys were promoting new Powerpuff Girls material. I mean that sign does have the name Townsville on it."

"Look kid, the sign is there because this is Townsville National Bank. It's been that way ever since I started working here and I'm sure it's not going to change anytime soon. If you want to know if there will be any new material concerning the Powerpuff Girls, I suggest you go talk to the mayor. However, waiting times to get to talk to him are very long and tiresome, but hey, if you can stand the wait, then by all means go put in a request."

Jonathan just pinched his nose and scowled at the guard.

"I don't have time for any of that shit! It would be a lot easier if I just looked up the Powerpuff Girls on Wikipedia at my house."

The guard looked briefly confused and scratched his chin, ignoring the fact that Jonathan just used foul language.

"Uhhh, wiki-what?"

Jonathan facepalmed and shook his head.

"Oh for Christ sakes, you know what just forget it. Nice to meet you and all but I should really get going."

Jonathan then made for the door, but it was suddenly kicked open by four masked men with automated weapons. A tall muscular guy with a shotgun stepped forward and shot three rounds at the ceiling, raining down debris on the frightened bank patrons.

"Alright! This is a robbery! Everyone get down on the floor NOW!

"What the Fuck!" shouted Jonathan.

The leader fired off a few more rounds and people immediately flew to the floor, but not before a bank teller manage to activate the silent alarm. The guard quickly drew out his firearm, but another masked man knocked it out of his grip and smacked him hard on his head with the butt of his shotgun. The guard fell over groaning in pain and landed at Jonathan's feet.

The leader of the gang of robbers sneered down at Jonathan and motioned with his weapon.

"You with the hoodie. On the floor. NOW."

Jonathan got down on the floor and covered his head with his hands. Ideas were dancing around in his head and he knew right there that this was an _actual_ robbery. If that was the case then he could stop it and be hailed as a hero, but how he was going to do it was the question. Then he remembered he had his own firearm in his back pocket. He and David would occasionally invent weapons in order to protect themselves in case someone tried to steal one of their inventions. They both each carry a high tech ray gun in their back pockets. In midst of this whole ordeal he had completely forgotten about it. Now it was time to put his plan into action.

"This is probably the stupidest thing I will ever do." Jonathan whispered to himself.

He took out the gun which looked very advanced for its time (**AN: **Think of the ray gun that Stewie Griffin usually carries) and slowly got up from the floor then started walking towards the leader standing idly off to the side pointing his gun at the bank manager. Apparently he was too busy getting him to open the safe to notice that one of his hostages wasn't following orders.

"Hey Asshole, I suggest you put down that gun before I blast your ass into kingdom come." Said Jonathan in a threatening tone.

The robber obviously insulted by that remark turned around angrily and was shocked to see one of the hostages pointing a weird looking gun at his face.

The man burst out laughing "What are you going to do with a toy gun? Shoot me with imaginary lasers?"

Jonathan didn't take too kindly to the way he was talking to him. Outside the building he could hear sirens as police cars pulled up, signaling that local authorities were ready to take action.

"I assure you that this weapon is very much real and it has enough firepower to kill you in an instant. So I ask again put down your weapons and surrender yourselves to the cops or you and your buddies' asses are fried. What's it going to be?"

By this time he had attracted the attention of the other three robbers and the room was suddenly filled with loud gasps from the huddled bank patrons as they slowly advanced on him. The robber leaned in close to Jonathan's face and he could smell his sour breath.

"Well then, let's see you prove it."

He sneered at him and Jonathan returned the gesture.

"Alright then, I warned you."

With that, Jonathan activated the gun and shot a red beam at the leader zapping him. He screamed in agony and pain then fell to the ground, twitching but otherwise still alive.

"Just be lucky I set it to stun or else you would have been a burned carcass right now."

The other robbers were left dumbfounded along with everyone else but that was soon replaced with overwhelming fear for their own lives.

"This guy is crazy! Let's get out of here!" said one of the robbers as he and his companions started to run towards the doors.

They had not taken three steps when a loud, collective cry from somewhere outside caused them to immediately freeze in their tracks.

"NOT SO FAST EVIL DOERS!"

Before any of the panicked men could draw their weapons, a loud _chiu-chiu-chiu _noise broke the silence and the doors were immediately smashed in. Jonathan dove to the floor while all three men were sent flying into a wall on the opposite side of the room by three tri colored blurs. Jonathan looked up and what he saw made his jaw drop in shock.

"We would have been here a lot sooner if a convenience store was not getting robbed at the same time as you guys were robbing a bank." Said one of them who was dressed in bright green.

"Fortunately, Buttercup here managed to dispatch those guys without too much trouble." Replied the one dressed in cyan.

"And it looks like you goons weren't a match for us either." Said the one dressed in pink. "It almost makes me think all of you were in league with each other. And it would have almost worked except for one important detail…"

The three individual immediately flew in close to the gang of robbers and punched them hard while replying in unison:

"…We're THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! And we always come out on top!"

The robbers slammed into a wall and crumpled in a heap while the Powerpuff Girls signaled to police outside that all was clear and they could arrest the crooks. Jonathan couldn't believe what he was seeing and just stared in disbelief at the hovering kindergarteners as they escorted the hostages out front door and he slowly climbed to his feet. There they were. The Powerpuff Girls. _The freaking Powerpuff Girls._ If they were here than means The Dimension Stick was a complete success. He really did get sent to the CN dimension. He needed to test something. Taking a few steps forward, he approached the girls from behind and reached out to tap Blossom on the shoulder. He immediately drew his hand back when the leader of the Powerpuff Girls turned around to look at him.

"Oh, hello. Are you alright? We heard from some of the hostages that you were the one that took one of the robbers down with some strange weapon. While we appreciate your help, it was very dangerous. You could have been seriously hurt or worse."

Jonathan just stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. His suspicions were confirmed. This was real. He cast a sideways glance at Bubbles then reached out and poked her in the leg. The action made Bubbles giggle and he immediately pulled his hand back.

"Oh my God."

Buttercup just glared at Jonathan and crossed her arms.

"Don't get any funny ideas about poking me."

Blossom glared at her sister.

"Now Buttercup, be nice. He's obviously been through a traumatizing experience. Don't you think we should let him cope in any that he can."

"Well, yeah, but poking us? We're not a bunch of dolls or anything."

Bubbles decided to ignore her sisters and eagerly addressed Jonathan, ever ready to make a new friend.

"Hi, my name is Bubbles! What's your name?"

Jonathan was able to get out of his shock and clear his throat.

"My name is Jonathan."

Bubbles smiled happily and immediately hugged him.

"Pleased to meet you Jonathan!"

As soon as the blond-haired puff let go of Jonathan, he immediately felt dizzy but was able to maintain his balance so he wouldn't faint.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Blossom in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just a bit shocked and excited that's all."

"There's an ambulance outside, we can have the paramedics check you over for any medical issues just in case."

"That would be fine."

The three puffs led Jonathan outside to the waiting ambulance. The vehicle had been dispatched to the bank in case of any medical trauma received by the hostages.

"Oh hello girls," replied the main paramedic on duty as Jonathan sat down on the bumper of the ambulance. "Is he alright? What happened?"

"Oh, he just feels a little dizzy," explained Blossom. "He's a key witness in the attempted bank robbery here. He stood up to the robbers and even managed knock out their leader."

The paramedic raised his eyebrows and blinked.

"Really, now? Wow that must have taken a lot of courage."

"More like outright foolishness…" mumbled Buttercup.

"You do realize I can still hear everything you're saying." Jonathan said with an irritated look on his face.

"Buttercup…Anyway can you please check him over for any medical issues? We want to make sure he's okay.

"Of course. It would be no problem," replied the man.

After a few minutes, the paramedic confirmed that Jonathan was in good condition and was ready to go.

"So how do you feel Jonathan?" asked Blossom.

"I'm fine Blossom." Jonathan spoke with uncertainty. "I'm just surprised at the revelation that I'm actually talking to you three. Not to mention I'm curious as to how I got here, in Townsville of all places.

"What do you mean?" asked Bubbles. "Aren't you from Townsville?"

"Well no," replied Jonathan. "I'm from Oakland, California and I'm pretty sure Townsville is a long way from there. I was in my garage working on an invention with my brother and there was this bright light and next thing I know, I'm waking up in front of the bank and then I got wrapped up in this robbery shit."

"Um, Okay" said Blossom ignoring the curse word he just said.

"I have to find a way to get back home since I don't have the resources to make another device.

"Don't worry; we'll help you get back home. While you were being checked out by the paramedic, the Mayor contacted us and he wants to see us as soon as possible. We agreed to his request, but we wanted to make sure you were okay first. Now that you're good to go, we can see him together. I have a feeling he might be able to provide some help, along with Miss Bellum. A visit to the Professor should be after that. He'll be the one to figure out a way to send you home."

"Maybe we can both work together on creating a new device" said Jonathan.

"How can you help the Professor?" questioned Buttercup.

"I'm a genius from where I come from. Despite the way I dress I'm a lot smarter than I look." Answered Jonathan, "But anyways, thanks for help girls. I really appreciate it.

"Don't mention it!" replied Bubbles with a big smile. "We're happy to help! Now, if only we can get Buttercup to be in a better mood…"

She cast a smirk at the green puff who frowned back at her.

"Yeah, whatever…I say he's a bit of a loony. The sooner you help the Professor make that device. The sooner you can leave.

Blossom just facepalmed while Jonathan merely raised an eyebrow.

"Is she going to be like this on our way to the Mayor's office? Because then it's going to be a LONG walk."

"I'm sorry; she's really nice once you get to know her."

"For me, it's gonna take a hell of a long time before that happens."

Buttercup just scoffed and then turned her back toward the sidewalk leading to Townsville Hall. Blossom rolled her eyes before thanking the paramedics for their services and following her sister.

"It was no trouble Blossom," replied the head paramedic. "And take care, son. Getting mixed up in robberies is not something anyone should be burdened with."

Jonathan nodded and thanked him for everything.

"Alright lead the way you three." Said Jonathan as the four of them headed for Townsville hall.

**A.N.-**This is an idea that I've had for a long time and I'm glad I can finally post it. Other CN characters will show up in future chapters. I plan to put each chapter into an episode format once I'm done with the first part. Until then review!


End file.
